


On a Strange Easter Morning

by CaptainSherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSherlock/pseuds/CaptainSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock sometimes forgets what 'normal' people do on Christian holidays....</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Strange Easter Morning

It was like any other morning for one, Sherlock Holmes. He awoke, expecting a cup of tea made by his flatmate, John Watson. Except John was gone. There was no note, nothing. Sherlock first ignored the nagging feeling in his stomach. He probably went shopping and would be home soon.

Then, three cups of tea later, Sherlock were pacing his flat, feeling agitated. John wouldn't just up and disappear like that. Sherlock grit his teeth. He didn't like this. John wasn't answering his mobile. Sherlock threw on his jacket, hoping a walk would clear his mind.

A half an hour later, Sherlock returned home with a few things from the small store on the corner. It was Easter today, and they had candy on sale. So among the ingredients (which he bought for the breakfast he planned to make, strawberry jam among it), he got quite a few bags of jelly beans. He loved them as a kid. He blamed his parents. He cleared his scientific equipment off of the kitchen table, and poured the jelly beans into a bowl. He also set out his ingredients, and set to work, absentmindedly eating jelly beans as he worked.

Finally, when he was almost done, John came flying into the kitchen, coat still on.

 

"What's the emergency?" John asked, trying to catch his breath. he took in all of the food, which John assumed Mrs. Hudson made. Sherlock turned, setting the toast on the table. He swallowed a mouth full of jelly beans before speaking.

"I made breakfast."

"Why?"

"Strangely, I was hungry and bored. Anyways, why were you gone? That was the most peculiar thing of all."

"I was at church, you know, Easter mass. I don't think you're right about the peculiar thing though. I think it's that you actually made breakfast."

"Don't expect it, it's tedious." Sherlock said, holding out the bowl of jelly beans to John.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this old thing when cleaning out some folders. It's from last Easter. Thought I would post.  
> Is there an English version of jelly beans? Or are they just jelly beans?


End file.
